


Lost and found

by karkatshipper



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Death, Details from games and books, M/M, Slow Build, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: An Assassin in training runs into a lost assassin wanting to be a Templar. With neither of them knowing what path to take together they just might find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First writing of Assassins Creed fandom mixing it with my Yaio in ships and my style of writing should be interesting. Hope you like it. 
> 
> ~❤️~

The Templar stood at the large bay window, his black long coat shrouded him in the shadows blocking the view of his silk blue shirt and white pants. If anyone were to see him they'd call him a blue blood, high in the ranks of society even go so far as to say aristocrat.

Even the room he was in, suited his appearance the gold and red patterned rug under his sleek dress shoes, and under the rug was oaken hard wood floor that creaked with every step. Not far from him was a desk with two large candles on the sides to light the surface and the paper along with it, so many that it was hard to focus on any one of them. Some had lists of places and names on it, others maps and one had the outline of an object. But nothing could describe the room better then the darkness.

The door to the room was locked and the large iron key hung next to it only someone in the room unlock it. No on could get in or so he thought.

The Templar wasn't alone at least not now he wasn't from the top of the roof a dark figure scaled down to his window closer and closer going hand over at the hard angles jutting out as windowsills and pipes along the walls. For the flash of a second he was in the moonlight visible to anyone near, or anyone who just so happened to be glancing over the buildings. The dark black hood block any and all features just the out line of a man with weapons at his waist, of swords, pistols but they weren't much to worry about.

As the figures stopped only a yard or two away from the bay window there was the clack of metal and a dark stained blade with an admirable engraving down the middle of the blade. Intricate curves and swirls the cascade down it to sleeve itself was a dark grey like the color of the twilight sky and the edges off all the leather was a flashy gold. Beautiful indeed but not only that, also deadly.

For as the hooded figure watched the Templar in front of the window, he swung himself across open air to the glass he felt the glass give away into hundreds of pieces as he watched past the shards of glass the Templar tried to turn and run but with a tuck and roll the hooded figure end on his feet his dark stained blade still out and now reflect the dim yellow light of the candles making it look like burning fire.

The Templar had made it to the desk by the time the assassin was on his feet, with the push off of his back foot the hooded figure jumped forward and the blade found its self deep into the chest of the Templar.

Leaning in and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Your done here." He pulled back to let the body drop limp to the floor. Stepping over him to scan the desk for anything useful, with a fluid motion of his arm the hood fell to show raven color hair and light brown eyes, a face rough enough to show age and wisdom but his actions didn't seem to match, like someone else was in control. He glanced over the pictures as thing started to become blurry, quickly picking one up and looking over it the list of places was all he could focus on.

Ireland........

England......

Italy ...........

Spain..........

Greece........

Colonies.....

And with that little more information the world left and emptied to bring him back to the world, a young boy maybe 16 or 17 sat in a recliner chair, he too a second to lay still before sitting up and undoing his helmet. Donned in a tank top showing his tanned smooth skin on his chest and arms, more muscle then most boys his age but with training of three years he earned it.

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge as he stretched his arms overhead hearing a pop from behind him satisfied his stiff joints. Looking around but was alone in the room with just the computers and console replaying the route he took and the way he did it. He always hated how animated it looked but this was how he learned by doing in a way that wouldn't get him killed.

So into the view on screen that he almost missed the door open across the room.

"Ah, done so soon. Can't you ever take your time." The older gentlemen says stepping over to watch the screen as younger was. "Your form is sloppy and so is your route." He said giving his head a shake as he was the figure climb down the side of the building.

"But I got it done isn't that what matters?" He said like he didn't care about anything other then that fact.

"Boy, there is more to being an assassin then just killing the bad guy. You must know the ways and what it is you stand for and why we fight."

"I know that stuff. We're the good guys templars want to take over the world and we want the power to stay to the people. And the ways, it only matters if it works." The young boy said jumping down from the raised recliner and onto the tiled floor.

"No become you could after the wrong person or for the wrong reason. Just go to your room get some rest before midnight training." He said watching as the list of places showed on screen.

"But-"

"Room now."

"Yes sir." He said.

Turning to the door walking over and out a small side room with a mini fridge, door to a bathroom and a few chair sat before a staircase leading to an open door feeding light to the basement. Above the last step there was the kitchen a bigger fridge than the one down stairs opening it getting a bottle of water and a fresh red apple the boy walked past the semi-large table and down the hall till he came to his bedroom door. And kicked it open then walked through before kicking it back shut, going over and plopping down on his bed tugging off his tank top and laying it next to his head for midnight training.

Folding his arms behind his head showing a tattoo on his right shoulder a sign he has been familiar for his three years of training. The sign of the assassins. He's known it can take a lifetime to master the ways of the assassin but he just wanted to be out there making his history and one day his descendants will look back and try to master his missions and memories. Till then he'll just have to daydream about the mission he just finished.

"I want his hidden blade." He muttered to himself as he lifted his right arm to look at the blade of his own, a fingerless glove the bottom rim had a metal wire while coiling around his wrist, skin tight. He looked at the bright red apple and throw it up into the air on its way back down his swung his arm forward and his hand back a light grey blade shot out and stabbed into the apple before the juice could reach the glove part he brought his hand down and took a big bite out of it chewing as he watched the ceiling his mind running one thing to another trying to worn himself out before he could sleep. Knowing he was gonna need it.

With the mess of thoughts he had running through his mind, he ended thinking about how he got here, something he hasn't thought about in a long time. Closing his eyes he saw it just the same.

He was returning home from school all was normal, dinner, homework, T.V, then clean up and bed.

But around 12:40 at night he heard it, the screams of his parents break the silence of the night.

"Eav-!!"

Jumping upright in his bed he turned to look around but it so dark that he could barely make out his own room. Finding a flashlight and running to the the screams only to realize they stopped running to his parents rooms and push the door open he saw blood soaking the bed and the floor around it. Seeing movement he turned and saw a shadow leave.   
I   
"No!!!" He yelled as loud as he could feeling his rage boil over he left his parents rooms and through the house to the front door, reaching the sidewalk he looked left then right seeing someone run around a corner he ran after him with as power his rage gave his scream. Getting to the corner but seeing no one he stopped short before he heard a rustle and the sound of boots on gravel. Running to keep up only to trap and fall scrapping his face and hands on the gravel feeling the sting of it bleeding But from his point of view he saw it perfectly, the man he was following had his own attacker, jumping off and landing on him and with a flash of light reflecting off metal the lower man went down.

He tried to sit up and rub his face clean of dirt and tears, making to whine at the shot of pain he felt sitting there as he knew his parents were dead, and probably his little sister he didn't check on her but he was alone and he was okay with this. Looking up he saw the hooded figure looking towards him.

"Is-is he dead...?" He said out loud a little Scratchy from the scream before but it mostly sounded pitiful. The man nodded and slid his hand into his pockets keeping his eyes on the boy. "Good he deserved it."

"And why is that? Did you see what act he's done through this life, who are you to say what someone like him deserves??" The voice echoed through the night in a way that couldn't help but comfort him.

"He killed my family.. what did they ever do..who is he to say who gets to live and who gets to die??" The boy said with venom in his words for what he lost that night.

The man seemed pleased with what he said for he stepped over and extended his hand to the boy who slowly took it and pulled himself up, blood starting to dry on the side of his face as he looked up at the tall man.

"What's your name?" He asked the boy who hesitated before opening his mouth.

"I'm Eaven, ee-ve-en.." He managed but his throat sounded like sand paper and felt it too making the boy grab at his throat.

"Well Eaven, my name is Gabriel. And I won't hurt you." The older man said with a soft smiling hopping to be comforting, but he saw the boy look pass him to the dead man layin the alley. "Show me your family." He said as the young boy lead him around the block and to the still open front door and towards the parents room but stopped when he heard screaming and crying of a baby and ran to his little sisters room it a soft pink and purple mix with white outlines that plus the night lights gave the room a different mood then anywhere else.

Looking into the crib and bring her up in his arm and gently rocking her like he'd seen his mom do.

"Shh. It's okay Marissa I got ya." He said in a soft tone by then he heard the creak of the floor behind him and whipped around excepting more trouble but it was the man with the hood, Gabriel, only the hood was down looking at the bundle in his arms he sighed.

"Well your welcome to come with me but we have no place for her, we'll find her a better place. Okay?" He said extending his arms to take the bundle away from him.

"Who are you?? Why would I even go with you." He said roughly holding his little sister still.

"I knew your father me and him fought together, I'm sorry for your lost I averaged him as my friend and now I can save you, train like your father once was and how I am today." Gabriel watched eaven in the last piece of his family, safe from the blood shed in the rest of the house. Excepting him to say no.

"If someone can take her then I'll go with you but if not then.." he trailed off not sure what to do if he didn't have anyone to care for them.

"Very well." He took the snoozing babe out of his arms and lead the way out of the house going the other way this time and walk through town looking at every building they pasted.

The young boy tried to keep up but soon his throat, face, hands and feet began to hurt and would trip up or slow him down. After A whole block of the boy slowing down the man stopped and let him catch up but picking him up and over his back. The boy opened his mouth to decline but he gave into the help offered and was soon in a deep sleep as much as the baby.

"An assassin baby sitting.." The man muttered and walked on not bothered by the load he was carrying, soon finding a nice little neighborhood and a house with a white fence and nice car and a bed of dirt filled with flowers by the house he walked towards the door looked in the inside neat and spotless.

Laying the blankets over her to keep her warm throughout the rest of the night he laid her down on the welcome mat and even ringed the bell to see if they'd come out now and take her now.

Ducking into the shadows and waited a few minutes before a light came on and opened the door, having seen her taken in he was pleased and started on the long walk home with his he snoring boy on his back.

Eaven sighed and ran his hands over his face feeling overwhelmed for reliving it yet again when was meant to be resting. Sighing he sat up taking a few gulps of water and a bit of his apple before going to his desk and finding a piece of paper and scratched down a quick note before climbing out his window and over the fire escape to jump down to the ground landing on a dumpster before rolling off and running down the sidewalk at a steady pace but still pushing himself.

He was one for pushing himself, getting better and better to be over his best. He wasn't sure what it was he was working towards. The Templar who killed his parents is dead, but others are out there but at the same time he had no reason to go after them and stop them for the whole of humanity. It felt like he was lost and had no where to go, like he wasn't even sure who he was.

He shook his head and ran down the worst part of town seeing as it was mostly empty, running and jumping fences, dogs and yelling citizens. Nothing for him to worry about, planing on ending up on Main Street and double back by back right before midnight like he was told. But when he got to Main Street he slowed to a walk to blend in and even put his hood up, a white hood his a grey trim and the point in the middle covering his face in a shadow.

Looking down the road he saw a few police cars parked by a bar, glancing around for any sign of templars before he walked towards the cars wanting to know what happened or at least see if had anything to do with the Assassins or Templars, he doubted it but it was worth it. Getting as close as the police line Eaven looked over at the body, it was covered from view but the arm peeked out and the shine of a blade gave away that it was indeed an Assassin. Suddenly feeling watched he looked around takings thing in for anything out of the normal, which didn't take longer then a few seconds to spot the person on top of the rooftop. For a moment it felt like their eyes meet but the next second the figure walked down the other side of the roof and out of sight.

He snapped back into focus of his surroundings and looked around the police was clearing everyone away, looking around at the sunset he started walking keeping his eyes out in case he was the next to get assassinated. Once he left the Main Street he started running again, jumping over the wall and up on the roof and jumping over to the next roof and the next. Saving an hour of walking for the rooftops and walking in the door as the stars came out.

His mentor was sitting the living room area watching the news showing the bar from Main Street.

"Where you been?" He asked looking up at the younger male, his hard expression keeping but his eyes gave away to concern.

"Out, went for a run.." Eaven said before he saw the new report on the television and he went silent watching as the report spoke.

"-it seems it might have been a Gang murder, witnesses say they spoke about a war. No name has been given, the police say it could be a danger to public. That investigation is under way and answers will come shortly-" Gabriel turned off the television and looked back at him.

"Was an assassin didn't know him personally but he was a brother as is all assassins so no midnight training tonight.." He said but he could tell his teacher had more on his mind. "That's not it.. his apprentice. He was a rebel, more than you and is a bit of a trouble maker. I want you stay away from Main Street, away from him."

"But his mentor was killed shouldn't we try and take him in?"

"No. Just stay away from him okay."

"Alright but I don't see why.." He sighed and walked past him to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda. Opening it with the classic pop sound back mentor look over at him.

"Do you really need that?" Gabriel said crossing his arms.

"I hadn't had one for three days and you said no training tonight. So can't I relax?" He said picking the drink up and taking a sip from it.

"Very well but don't stay up get some rest." He said and got up going over next to him picking up the soda from him and looking over the ingredients before downing almost half of it and setting it back down for him.

"Yes sir." He took the rest of it and turned to his room. "Goodnight." He said before going to his room and shutting the door.

Standing on the other side of the door he sighed with not much to do, not wanting to sleep yet but his body was tried and begged for rest. Taking another drink before he set it down on his desk and flopped back on his bed, pushing his arm under the pillow and laying on his side.

He couldn't take his mind off what happen, running over what he knew and heard from the new report- having to stop himself for the media was nothing but paid by Templar to keep what they want hidden. Still thinking of the person he saw on the rooftop now he thought it might have been the assassin's apprentice and not his killer.

After everything he was close to his mentor, if he was left alone with his mentor dead he'd want someone he could trust to come and help him. But mentor said to stay away from him, why. He couldn't think of a single reason to stay away. Wanting to run over and get answers but he was suddenly tried getting another drink before pulling the blankets up and closing his eyes.

He dreamed deeply and vividly like most of the time, he dreamed of his time with his ancestor. Samuel j. Michele 1708 a men, he has been as many times, trained in Europe before heading to New England once word got out that Templar were there. The one man who stoped the Templar from gaining a foot hold in this new continent.

In the dream he was with Samuel's wife they had laid in bed all night not only of want of lust but love, something he could only feel as Samuel and it was addicting but also sad thinking if he'd ever find that kind of feeling. With his messy mind the dream faded to a much darker scene, being stabbed over and over by what was seen as a hidden blade and hated he must be, just for being trained as an assassin. Just for how thing happened. He didn't even see why some assassin would take the creed oath seriously. The free will of rebuilding a broken society, why not prevent the breaking of society in the first place and when he tried to question the why of things he was punished.

Eaven jolted awake at the stabbing of his dream the pitch black darkness of his room assured him that he slept and his mentor was asleep. Sitting up and reaching for his drink, tasting the flatness of it he stuck his tongue out and put his drink back.

Getting up and stretching out before he went to his laptop on his deck looking up info on the killed assassin going to the best places looking for the true not the fake shit.   
Finding out it out was a mission of the two assassins, underestimating the Templar must of cost him more then he thought it would. The apprentice wasn't even talked about he wondered why and now he wanted find more answers.

Like how he learned most his skills, his time in the animus. When something was hard to decide for him, Samuel would put the brotherhood first if any other was in trouble he'd risk his life to help them even if they denied his help, it did get him killed but he kept true something Eaven was proud of him for.

Sighing he got up and looking out his window then back at the door towards his Mentor, grabbed his jacket and hood he climbs out and casually walks keeping his hood down to help and blend in.

Getting to Main Street with nothing in the way, going towards the bar looking around in the deep shadows for anything but nothing outside, he looked at the door but it was still locked showing no one has been inside for a few hours now. Looking at the spot where the dead body had been laying, knowing this assassin was all alone with no mentor. If he lost Mentor he'd be lost, trying to get inside his mind he thinks of a few places but if the other was lost maybe a place for directions, or even a travel place. Bus station maybe but thinking it over the closet thing, was the subway station. Turning and going down the subway steps, seeing a few people sitting around waiting for the train, but he didn't see anything Templar or assassin about them.

Walking past them looking over what they were doing and just sitting down a man about the same build as the figure he saw on the roof. Closing his eyes and relaxing he feels things slow down letting him see the whole picture every second, with the help of eagle vision he could see this is not the man. With a curse under his breath he waits and watches before the train pulls in, getting on and sitting in the back to look around as the door closed and the train moved he spotted what he was after. A boy-no more of a man with a black jacket the tell tale peek hiding his face but with the bright LED lights on the train he could his face, narrow with a semi-rough jawline and side burns starting to grow past his ears. Couldn't make out much more but it was clear he saw him.

Watching the other across the train car trying to think of what to say to him when they talked but too many people it felt crowded not a good place for assassin's to talk. Feeling the train sway forward roughly for still being in eagle vision was a mistake, resting a hand on his head with a groan at the spinning vision. Trying to push it away and relax he looked back to where he saw the other but the seat was empty now. He felt the others eyes on him but it wasn't clear where they were at and if he went into eagle vision so soon he would most likely get sick.

Staying focused in the people closest to him ready if they tried to get near him. But the train had stopped after a couple minutes and the people filed out. Leaving him alone. Just like the movement of a shadow someone sat next to him turning to face him he saw the assassin he's been after.

"Would you stop running." He said with a slight groan for his head still hurt, showing his weakness to the other but what did he have to fear the creed would keep him safe.

"Why sure the moment you drop dead." He said lowly but it didn't sound forced it sounded like his chest voice purely natural. In a flash of metal and movement he felt the prescience of a hidden blade to his neck, flexing his arm and point his to the other in a stalemate with someone older and probably more experienced.

With no else getting on the doors closed and the train moved ahead but the two males didn't move, this close Eaven could meet his eyes and see the man looking back at him. A bright blue meet Eaven brown amber eyes.

"What, was it you who killed your mentor??" Eaven said watching him evenly.

"Of course you think that, everyone probably does but it wasn't me. We were trying to take in a Templar for some answers but they did, grabbing me and trying to take me away before me mentor stopped them getting himself killed." The ocean eyed male said with a deep chuckle. As Eaven listened his expression grew soft wanting to pull his hidden blade away from him but as long as there's one at his throat he wouldn't.

"I'm so sorry to hear.." Eaven said softly but only got a laugh from the other.

"Sorry!? Hah this is the best thing that could happen. I'm no longer what he wants me to be." He said with a smirk that gave Eaven chills.

"What are you saying??"

"Stupid assassin. I'd kill you now if I didn't want others to who I am. Valent the newest assassin hunter." He called out to the empty train car, pride making his voice reach the point of yelling. Hearing assassin hunter Eaven gritted his teeth and tried to push the blade to his neck more.

"So you're a traitor!" He yelled back just as loud.

Valent raised his other hand and shock his finger back and forth.

"Ah, ah, ah. Never swear to the creed. Now tell me assassin you believe in free will, don't you?" Eaven set his jaw tight but he was right.

"I do, free will to choice. But I that makes me your enemy and I don't go down easily." But valent only chuckled and slide his arm downwards the blade cutting into his flesh just above Eaven collar bone.

Eaven's face twisted in pain before he jerked forward pressing his blade against valent's jaw, feeling the skin give away and blood swell over the blade.

Valent jerked away from the cut and right as the doors opened for the next load of people to get in he dashed out pushing people out of the way to get past them. Eaven groaned and slapped his hand over the cut feeling it pour out and soak his clothes, no way of hiding this from mentor. Seeing the citizens looking at him worriedly but Eaven just ran past them and after the one who calls himself valent. Out on the street he saw no sign of the older man, feeling the cut scream at him in the form of pain adding pressure to it as he turned towards home, worn out and sore he finally wanted to sleep.

When he finally got home after the long walk he almost fell through the door but his mentor was sitting in the kitchen hearing the front door open he stood up, but when he saw Eaven bleeding and about to fall over Gabriel ran over and saved him from gravity when he passed out. Pulling jacket collar down to see the cut bringing Eaven to lay on a couch and go to get the first aid kit knowing he'd need stitches.


	2. Chapter 2

Eaven got a total of twelve stitches above his collar bone knowing it'd leave a nasty scar he wrapped it up and knowing Mentor would be pissed he went out and got himself hurt but Eaven was like his son he could never think of losing him. Grabbing a beer and sitting across the room watching Eaven as his body rested and tried to heal, staying up as the sun slowly came Gabriel was still watching over him listening to his breath knowing it was fatal but still wanted to watch him when he woke and have him explain.

Eaven felt trapped, dreaming so vividly with no way out. On a ship in the middle of the ocean, above them the sky was caving in with dark dark clouds that swirled in a circle, below them the sea was turning into mountains tall rough waves threatening to knock them over. Eaven tried to stir the ship to safety but it seemed like the storm would never end and with the color of the ocean it was the same as the eyes he was looking back at, the ship. It looked just like the clothes, glossy like fresh leather, sails jet black like the color of his hair.

Why was this dream about valent and Eaven was scared on the reason why, it was a kind of scared that only he could know, this was his dream and no one had to know if he wish so but he acted like it was a select even from himself. The worse he thought it the worse the storm got, thunder as well as lightening flashed added to the mix of the merciless weather. The thunder was so loud it hit his chest and through his bones and the lightning was so blinding and so close to the ship he fear it catch on fire.

As thunder and lightning both hit at the same time, he saw someone jump down at hidden blade out and at the ready to kill. Only seeing the silhouette of the man coming down on him right before his hit he saw valent's face. As the knife reached his chest he woke up. Breathing slightly fast and looking around for danger but froze when he meet Gabriel's gaze.

"About time you wake up." He said on at least his fifth beer but no sign of drunkenness on his face of words, Gabriel can hold his beer. "Now what the fuck happen that caused you to get hurt." He said getting up and crossing the room to him and standing in fort of him.

Eaven had thought about lying he actually planed on it but now into front of his mentor he couldn't lie. Slowly sitting up and hanging his head.

"I'm sorry but I went looking for the apprentice assassin and while him and me didn't see eye to eye. Ended up with blade to throat he cut me here I cut him at the jawline." He said calmly knowing he be in more trouble if he lied.

"After I tell you not to. I don't know where you're getting this from but when I tell you something you fucking listen okay?" Eaven nodded and took the offer of food sitting at the table as Gabriel cooked.

Starring off into a daydream he thought of valent again, he was pissed that he walked away worse then the other. He wanted a rematch, next time he'll expect it but could not even be a next time. He didn't tell Gabriel where he was going and if he didn't make it home he could have died with nothing Gabriel could do, looking over the man cooking. Eaven has knew for awhile now why he treats him the way he does, Gabriel couldn't have kids and it wasn't like he had much of relationships, it was like Eaven was the son he never had.

"I am sorry Gabe.. I just wanted answers." Eaven said softly looking at Gabriel but did hear him say anything. "Punish me all you want I know it was wrong but important to me." Still nothing. "What if you got killed and left me I'd want someone to help me.. I felt sorry for him." Eaven sighed hanging his head feeling like a fool.

"I understand just eat up and then get some sleep need you to heal up fast." He said standing over him to sit the plate down in front of him.

"Why?"

"Cause once your healed were gonna go back for payback." Gave said and flashed a smile letting Eaven know it wasn't a deal right now, Eaven smiled back and ate a little bit and drank a whole two glasses of water before mentor helped him to his bed.

Even though the sun was up Eaven closed his eyes and went to sleep knowing it would help him. Once he got to sleep he found himself in the same dream, trying to make it through the storm only to have the silhouette of valent jump at him and as soon as the dream started playing he was knocked to the ground the hidden blade missing his face by half a foot.

Looking up at the face of valent only to see a women's face, with the same deep blue color and sleek raven hair, even the same freckles on her face as him. Time seemed to stop when he looked at her before time started up again and she held the blade to his neck.

"You dare call me an assassin!?" She yelled but it was the voice of valent it throw Eaven off making him confused on the dream. Fighting to keep the blade from killing him now, he took his leg and hook it around the bend of the others knee linking the and sending them in a wild roll over the wet floor broads. Now pinning her down to the wood he narrowed his eyes before opening his mouth.

"Be what ever it is you want. I am Eaven and I'll fight til one of us is the victor!" He yelled as lightening hit the ship right in the middle, where the gunpowder was kept, with all of it exploding the ship into a hundred pieces in the bad storm. Eaven fell through the air and hit the water trying to stay up he he found a broad to hold on to, looking as the masse of the ship burned and saw his crew jumping to the waters willing to drown then to burn.

Seeing bubble come up next to him Eaven reached out and pulled in the other but when they breached the surface he saw it was valent no longer a women but back to a male. Looking at him he thought of how perfectly his face was suited for him, of how Eaven could talk to him for hours just to be able to look at that face.

Once Eaven knew what he thought the storm melted away to calm waters and mist giving away to an island. Looking at valent who turned to the island.

The dream fell as Eaven woke up with the warily afternoon air filling his room he got up slowly on his door was a note that read.

Dear Eaven,   
I went out to the store to get medicine and food if I'm not back by three o'clock call bill.

Bill was the codename they used as the closest known assassin taking the note down and tossing it to the trash before he turned to the bathroom and went in starting the water and carefully pulling off his shirt and climb in getting washed up as well as clear his mind,the dream replaying in his mind the way Valent scared and lured him in at the same time. And why did he see him as a girl, the girl him was beautiful.. but Valent is too.. Eaven blinked not having thought about it like that and know he did he looked down never had to think about who it was he liked and he didn't want gabe to hate him over it. Would he hate for that thought, he'd hate him for the fact that valent was more Templar then assassin.

Eaven found himself wanted to slip away into the Aminus to clear his mind and be someone else for a bit but he couldn't use it without Gabe to watch him through it and even then he was hurt in no condition to use the Animus. He dragged his feet down the stairs and sat in the office chair and turned on the computer monitor clicking around he found all the data he found in the Animus, looking over his time in the Animus wishing he could do better and swear to the creed already but both him and Gabe knew Eaven wasn't ready to be a full assassin if he would be on top of thing maybe one more year of training and he can be what Gabe wants him to be.

The time slowly went by and around two o'clock he bread the door open thinking it was Gabriel he got up and walked up the stairs but something felt off Gabriel would usually call out it was him but not this time. Eaven hated the way it felt and slowly went into his eagle vision feeling out for Gabriel but found something else someone else. Quickly looking around he turns off the computer and ducked to the back of the Animus a small space just enough to hide him but not knowing if it was good enough to keep him safe.

Valent had been tracking the older assassin wanting to get a taste of assassin blood on his hands but this went south when the old man meet up with someone, a middle aged man one who couldn't be seen as assassin or Templar. But the two of them could kill valent so for now the young man watched closely, hearing what they were talking about.

"- James was a good man but his apprentice.. I fear has been down the wrong path." The middle aged man sighed looking down in thought.

"Yes, it was his Valent who had attacked Eaven last night thank god it wasn't too bad." The oldest one said before he looked around and Valent slid deeper into the shadows.

"Gabe you shouldn't be so close to the boy. Most apprentices theses days are hunted down the Templars have control over most everything. Me and others fear we're losing this war day by day." Valent smiled hearing this he had always knew the Templar would win and maybe he could be the final nail in the coffin.

He had thought he was hidden well enough but a moment later a dart nicked past his cheek, Valent watched as they tried to race at him before Valent rushed up a wall and over roofs hearing the older men after him and darts try to hit him but none do. Valent keep sharp turns and jumps trying to lose them but when it seemed they wouldn't give up Valent turned around and faced them with his weapons ready.

Gabriel and his old friend both jumped ahead to fight this lost assassin, for Gabe it was more personal to defeat the young male or at least win the fight. Jumping over Valent head and landing behind him hidden blade of an older style out and swinging at Valent's head. Acting fast Valent blocked the blade with his own as the other enemy was coming at him kicking him to unbalance him right next to the edge of the roof they stood on. See the man fall Valent focused on the one left trying to attack but the man ran to the roof and jumped down to the man he just knocked off.

Valent laughed as he walked over to the edge and looked down at them one man limp and the other rushing away. Valent was fine with the death of one man but wanted to hit the nest of assassin's. And he knew just how to do, after a bit of rooftop jumping he got to the house he knew to be the home of assassin's landing by the door and walking in.

Eaven had known it was him and wasn't going to engage him if he didn't want to, turning to look at the basement window thinking about running out but maybe if he would stay and hide. But the thing was he wanted to see Valent to see why he had that dream..

Slowly pressing himself out he looked up at the doorway just in time to see a shadow pass by it, knowing the layout of the house better then Valent giving him the advantage. Eaven slowly walked to the stairs and started going up them knowing Valent couldn't be too far in the house now, that was when the front door open for a second time and Mentor walked in and slammed the door.

"Eaven come cover the windows that Valent after us.." he painted quickly that was before Gabriel looked towards Eaven and saw behind the boy Valent was about to stand Eaven. Gabe quickly raised his arm and squeezed his fingers together pressing the button on his ring and it shot out a sleep dart not knowing if it hit Valent he shot again and again.

They all hit Valent making him numb as the next ones hit him and then he fell down limp form the venom knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Eaven looked down in time to see Valent fall, he watched as Gabriel tried to come over and finish the job but Eaven picked up Valent and laid him on the couch grabbing some rope and tied the others hands together.

"He could have killed you, what good is he as a prisoner??" Gabe said with a deep sigh when Eaven took care of the assassin killer. "He's killed before he'll do it again."

Eaven didn't reply he lowered down to the floor and pressed his back against the couch getting comfy to sit on watch other the one who wants them both dead. Hearing Mentor walk away and stomp down the hallway to his room, and leaving Eaven alone with Valent kind of what he wanted.

Quickly turning around he looked at the resting face of the male, reaching out to him he felt the softness of his hair moving a strand of hair back into place. Up this close Eaven could see every pour every freckle everything about his face, he couldn't unsee the female him in his dreams but then again what made the female Valent more attractive then the male Valent? Nothing but gender.

Maybe he was attracted to Valent no one knows but Eaven so maybe he could get away with feeling like this, maybe he could get away with trying.. sighing Eaven sat back down knowing he'd be out for hours from all the darts that hit him.

Eaven had nodded off without meaning to his head resting against where Valent laid, the hours past in his sleep fairly quickly and thankfully the mixed up thoughts and feeling didn't leak into his mind again making him rest peacefully. But when Eaven groaned awake he heard movement behind him and turn to meet the awake but still couldn't move Valent. Meeting his eyes Eaven sat up straight and made sure the other couldn't move.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Valent said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Cause you gave me no reason to." Eaven said looking back at him.

"You are one crazy assassin. And what the fuck you looking at me like that?" Valent huff trying to move but still nothing.

"It's just I never seen eyes so blue.." Eaven said glad Valent couldn't move and try to run off. Valent blinked and narrowed his eyes through his heated cheeks, a blush pudding into his face something he wasn't used to.

"Just fucking kill me already, I lost this round of cat and mouse next time you'll be the mouse. Don't you see the Templar order and assassin's creed is nothing but a cat mouse game to see and gain ground on the other for how long. It's really pointless   
Unless your in it for yourself." Until now Eaven had forgot this was met to be his enemy and he's sitting here making goo goo eyes at him.

"Then why, fight the game, why does it matter what side your on?" He shook his head. "And people in it for just themselves are selfish."

"What if they do it just for their loved ones and nothing else." He said sounding logical at least a little bit.

"Then I hope that one person can fight both the order and the creed." Eaven said looking after the still unmoving male.

"Oh my god dude it's one thing if you stare but another if you think I'm not gonna notice." He said with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. "Never expected to meet a gay assassin before." He said with a small wink.

"I-I'm not gay.."

"Sure buddy." Valent chuckled. "Then why do you look at me like that?"

"I-um I.. don't know.." Eaven bit his lip looking down feeling his face heat up.

"While I can't really move, so maybe if you want to find out wouldn't that hard." Eaven felt his whole body heat up. He hadn't heard from Gabe in a couple hour maybe he'll stay in there for a while more. "Come on Eaven~" he said add a tone to it making it more a playful tone while still keeping his deep low voice a sound that made Eaven feel on like a light.

"I want to but I can't... at least not here." Eaven said standing up.and looming down at Valent.

"Yeah sure I'll just get on up." Valent said with another eye roll that was until Eaven scoops him like a bribe and down the basement on the love seat and then went shutting and locking the door, peeking back at Valent to see him watching. "At first I thought you'd be a great top but nah you blush too much."

Eaven shallower thickly not even sure what was happening but it felt right, right? Standing over Valent he didn't know what to do.

"Wow can you be any more shy??" Valent smirked and tried to reach for the assassin but still had nothing over his limbs. "Well I can't move so will you get join me down here nor not?" Eaven nodded lightly and moved down till he was sitting on top of valent's lap. "Good now, you ever kissed someone before?" Eaven gave his head a shake. "Man what did you grow up under a rock."

"Kind of.. hiding from templars is harder then it looks.." Eaven said bitting his lip lightly, but what he said stopped Valent.

"Wow you hate templars so bad don't you?"

"Of course I do they killed my parents took me life away!" Eaven said a little louder then he met too.

"Well tell me Eaven, what happened to that Templar?"

"My mentor killed him.."

"There you go, you can't hate a whole people for what one does." Valent said studying the others face.

"I-I.. I guess your right.. I know nothing about you but I hate you just because your a Templar.."

"You don't know my intentions so how can you hate me, I like the Templar way use what you have to get what you have to, and between free will and control.. do you not see what free will has gotten us? Murder, raping, kidnapping, hate, war. If control is what stops that so be it." That seemed to shut Eaven.

Eaven looked between his deep blue eyes before he reached out and cupped the others cheek, closing his eyes he slipped into eagle vision wanting to remember everything about this moment as their lips meet softly at first and then it seemed Valent wanted more.

Leaning up strongly to take Eaven's lip between his teeth and tugging on it, feeling how unsure Eaven was but knew he could win over the boy.

He had been testing his limbs twitching his fingers and now he felt his arm moving to the command of his brain, Valent's arm draped over Eaven shoulder bringing him closer to have their chests flushed.

Eaven blushed brightly when he felt the kiss turn to more and found the others tongue invading his mouth, pulling away and looked away feeling like he was still doing something bad.

"Get back here now."

"But I-" he was cut off when a mouth was on his neck nipping and licking making Eaven shiver and lean into the feeling.

Valent took notice of how Eaven reacted and bit harder his hand finally back to normal, and he uses them to slid past Eaven's shirt and felt over his bare chest making him lean all the way against him, pressing their crotches together. Eaven had his mouth held open with soft moans and groans escaping him with his Breath but then Eaven's trained ears heard the floor freak outside the door, making him jump up breaking from the mouth on his neck.

"Aw come on can't move my back yet." Valent said trying to pull him back down with him, but Eaven had swatted his hand away like a fly. "Dude the fuck."

"Give me a minute.."

"Why, what's up?" Valent said furrowing his brows slightly.

"Just shush." He said and closed his eyes taking a deep breath to pace his heart beat a bit and go into his eagle vision focusing on the rest of the house wanting to know where Gabriel was at. But the clearest thing like this was the stiff thing in Valent pants and made Eaven wanted to hide, but he reached through the house listening and focusing for anyone or anything. But when he didn't find anyone he figured Gabe heard and left.

"You good?" He heard Valent from beneath him.

"Y-yeah.. just thought I heard something.."

"Your mentor?" The older reached up and cupped Eaven's cheek, feeling him nod under his hand. "What would he do if he saw us like this?"

"I'm not sure he's never spoke about it before but he'd be a bit mad.." he said looking down a bit distant.

"Cause I'm a guy or cause I'm more Templar?" Valent sighed deeply as he spoke, his feeling towards Eaven wasn't sure still but he liked how Eaven's skin felt against his and wanted to feel it after this night was over.

"Both.. I think." Eaven bit his lip and looked down. "M-maybe you should go.."

Valent shook his head looking at him like he just lost something he protected.

"You'll have to drag me out then cause I'm not giving up that easily." He said with a smirk pressing his thigh into Eaven's crotch.

Eaven tried to get up but was flooded with a rush of pleasure, he'd had masturbated before but this was different someone else was in control of what he felt and how he felt it. Moaning out for he didn't expect to have something pressing against his boner and that prompted him to involuntary move his hips into the pleasure, grinding deeply into his thigh groans and held back moans escaping him.

Valent smirked widely and let him go to town on his leg.

"There ya go, make yourself feel good~"

Eaven gripped on hips of the other and put his whole body weight into it making him almost melt and miss out on what he said, taking a moment to stop and breath before he pulled his hips away.

"N-no.. I want you t-to do it for me..." Eaven said softly like he was scared to finish what he was saying, with bright blushing cheeks to match.

"Well I can't move hips down that well so maybe we can work on something else." He said licking over his lips and tugging on the hem of Eaven's shirt.

"U-um.. okay.." The assassin said and tugged the shirt over his head and off to the side reviling his tanned skin toned chest and the still freshly stitched collarbone.

Valent scanned over his chest with a slight predatory look in his eyes. But when he saw the treated wound his face fell, leaning up he pressed his lips just under the cut before looking up at him.

"I am sorry."

Eaven blinked at the display, he thought this was only for the pleasure but after that he found himself doubting it.

"It's fine." Eaven cupped his cheek. "Really.." He said before being drawn into his lips like metal to magnet. Their lips managed to dance perfectly with each other as well as the hands going through hair, the feeling Eaven had were addicting like they were his drug, and before he knew it he was washed away be it all. next thing he knew he was just in his boxers and had gotten valent's shirt was off trying to get his feeling back into his legs.

By now any thought of Eaven getting out of this was gone and replaced with the intense want to be with Valent but the further they got the less sure he was of how to get there with him.

"So.. how do we do it..?" He asked bitting his lip a bit out of embarrassment.

"Well most gays use the ass but it hurts pretty bad your first time I've been told so let's use something else."

"Like what else..?" Eaven blushed watching Valent lick over his lips. "Y-you mean.."

Valent nods and nodded his head to the side telling him to get off, once the assassin was off he grabbed his hips and swerved him next to his head. Glancing up at him as he tugged at the waistline of his boxers and let them go watching them drop to the floor as Valent looked over what he had to work with. Tan toned chest with the slightest lines of a six pack leading down to his stomach starting at his belly button he had a happy trail spread down and down til he reached the hard member in front of him, rock head at least seven if not eight inches long.

"Impressive.." He chuckled and leaned forward licking over the the head of the member the most sensitive spot on him, he knew of. Feeling Eaven falter and almost give in he open his mouth around the length sliding down and down until he managed to feel Eaven go down the back of his throat. Valent closed his eyes and started to bob his head feeling moans rising out of him But he kept them back that was until he felt a hand tightened in his hair and that was the last straw.

Eaven arched into the mouth of the other thinking he choked him he reached down and grabbed at his hair, only to hear a flood of needy moans flow from the other. Eaven moaned out himself but not as bad as valent's, thrust slightly into his mouth with each moan.

Valent seemed like he was loving it which encouraged Eaven it keep going, and go harder with each move and breath. Moving his head fast up and down keeping the movement steady even when Eaven got sloppy and much more needy, all of which lead up to a flood of salty white liquid that made Valent hum out and lick every drop up.

The assassin had never felt anything like this before and it soon become too much he came with a loud moan and a hard tug on valent's hair. Eaven felt his knees give in after the climax and he fell to the floor looking up to see the man who just blew him.

"How was that?" Valent said licking his lips.

Eaven panted trying to find words but just laid his head on the edge of the love seat and meet his eyes talking that way. Just looking at each other for awhile meeting their eyes with deeper but still unsure feelings.

"Ya know, I got one in my pants too." He smirked and watched Eaven.

"I-I don't think I can do it with my mouth.

"Ya got hands." Valent said shifting his legs slightly be now the side effects of the drat had left him

Eaven bit his lip but climbed up next to him and looked over the shirtless Valent and then at his pants, Eaven was weak and worn out his mind and body was begging for rest.

Valent could see this and wasn't going to force it on the younger male he didn't want to mess the assassin up. Scooting over and letting Eaven lay down.

"Why don't you just sleep, really its fine." Eaven opened his mouth to speak but sighed and laid next to him, letting the warmth from Valent comfort him and he was asleep in what seemed like second.

Valent sighed looking at Eaven before rolling on his side and closing his eyes.

The night past with the two resting for hours but when morning had come and Eaven stirred awake he stretched out laying naked on the love seat hidden in the basement looking up at the ceiling with a soft smile thinking of how great he felt but when he remembered what happened last night and about Valent he jumped up and looked around for him. But he only saw his clothes on the armrest next to him and a note on the door.

_Sorry I had to head out, have to hide from assassins too. Not that I don't trust you it's just your mentor and the rest of the creed I can't trust. You're welcome to come visit, I'm confident you can track me down_

_~_ _Valent_

_P.s love the taste of your dick. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Eaven blushed deeply grabbing his clothes and running out of the basement, thankfully he still didn't see or hear Gabe in the house. Running to the bathroom and jumping in the shower, turning the water on and quickly cover every inch Valent touched with layers and layers of soap.

He had hoped and prayed that it was just a fucked up dream but the note told him it was real, why did it have to be real, why did Eaven let it happen.

After a long shower he got out and dressed, but he walked out of the bathroom he almost ran it into Gabriel.

"Morning, going to train in the Animus today?" The older asked like nothing every happened last night. Eaven thought Gabriel had lost his mind, smelling the strong reek of alcohol he figured he was drunk but Gabriel still spoke and walked fine, when Eaven thinking about he only ever saw Gabriel drunk once before. Back when Eaven was still new here...

_Eaven had been doing chores all morning clothes sweeping and feeding the small bit of animals they had, once he done he tried to find Gabe but when he got close to the door of gabe's room, he heard crying._

_Peeking in through the keyhole he saw Gabe holding a bottle and a picture frame to his chest gently rocking himself._

_The younger Eaven opened his mouth about to speak but he didn't wait to bother him, slowly and gently he stepped away from the door. But he had the whole house clean and nothing to do. Leaving the hallway for the back room used for storage, countless boxes stacked up and down the walls completely blocking the way to the back yard._

_He had looked at this "storage" up never what was in the boxes. Opening the one closest to him seeing dresses and fine clothes he'd a women wearing, just looking in the box and making sure it was only clothes and he wasn't missing anything. The next box made Eaven freeze._

_In the box, sitting on top of all the other junk was an era the name, Beth Guberman, on the middle of it; with the dates, 1975-2012, under. Eaven slid his hand over the surface before looking back at Gabe. Quickly he put thing back to how they were and called out to his mentor._

_"Gabriel!?" He called out like he just got thought the door. "I'm done!"_

_There was no sound in the whole home til Gabriel opened his door and walked out looking out the door at the lawn and the work Eaven had to do._

_"Verry good" his mentor managed with a slur and started to topple over. Eaven stopped him and helped up, to the living room laying him on the couch and draping a blanket over him._

_Eaven looked at his mentor then at the boxes, going back over and pulling out the small named box and rested it on top of the fire place giving it a new home. Going back to the box to where the box was under it was some stack of paper picking them up._

_Eaven really wasn't meant to go through his things but this made him want to look to know why nothing else. Sitting on the floor and looking over the papers._

_"Mr. Guberman were sorry to inform you but there nothing we can do for your wife. It seemed that she inherited a rare condition of epilepsy, over the years her body and mind had become effected leaving her thin and often unable to comprehend many things. In the end we helped her as much as we could before she pasted. There was calls and letter sent to you but when no one was around to claim the body it was given the mother of Beth Guberman having the body cremated as said in Beth's will. Sincerely Dr. Burkle." Eaven said out loud his mouth falling open at the words he read then looking back at Gabriel he frowned and rested the papers backs on the box._

_It was a few hours later when his mentor woke up and got around looking for Eaven who was in the kitchen making dinner. But as Gabriel passed the mantle of the fire place he froze and looking over at the box._

_"Eaven!!" He called out the way he does when the wakes the young man up. Less then two second later Eaven raced in front of Gabriel and stood straight like he would at boot camp._

_"I'm sorry sir, I am sorry for moving your things. Sorry for not being caring about your privacy, thought she would look better over the fire." He said with a bow hoping it was enough to stop Gabriel from lashes out._

_"Well if I see you in my things again we'll do much more then spare. Now eat and sleep your running all day long tomorrow." Gabriel past him to the kitchen and finish the dish Eaven had been making._

_"Sir..?" Eaven hesitantly before following him. "I could never understand what it was like to lose someone you love. And my friends lost people more times then one I was never able to help them or understand what they were going through.. I understand now.. to know they aren't around anymore, to never see or hear them again. I'm mostly sorry about Beth.." Eaven bit his lip still worried about what Gabriel would say._

_"It was awhile ago kid just leave things be." The older man said and looked down at the oven._

_But.. you loved her how could you ever stop missing her??" Eaven said looking down missing his family more then anything._

_"I've thought that same exact think for five years." Gabe said and looked back at him. " thanks Eaven.."_

"Gabe I-"

"If you're not training today then make yourself useful doing something." Seemed Gabe was denying last night not even bringing up the Templar they drafted in the house. Eaven felt slight disappointment in what Gabe said but he wasn't gonna let it change anything.

"I have a few thing to take care of before training if that's okay with you." Getting a nod from mentor he grabbed a bottle of water and an apple he left and looked around heading towards Main Street and the subway tunnels. Looking around at the buildings around there picking a handful of places where Valent might have gone after last night.

Spotting a hotel across the streets he crossed over quickly and walked in looking around he thought about going through records to see if someone like Valent checked in but he found a place to sit and use his eagle vision looking through the whole building for the man he had been with last night.

Not seeing him anywhere he tapped his foot impatiently before he got up to leave. As he the automatic doors open in front of him he almost ran into the man he was looking for. There was Valent with a bag of fast food in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Good to see you, mistress." Valent said out loud making the other look around like someone knew if not everybody.

"We need to talk." Eaven began before Valent walked past him.

"Come on we can talk in my room." He said leaving a shocked Eaven behind him, soon leading him through the lobby to the elevator and up to the fourth floor. Once in the halls he walked down to room 257 and opened the door for him.

Eaven followed and once inside he stood by the door looking around seeing one bed, a table, dresser and a t.v as well as a small fringe just past the bed was an open signaling it to be the bathroom.

"So what ya wanna talk about?" Valent said with a chuckle as he jumped in his bed and laid in his back as he opened the bag and dumped it on the bed, fries, a burger and a drink spill out.

"Last night.. we-we.."

"We fucked. More or less."

"It was a mistake. We shouldn't have know that."

"Excuse me??" Valent snapped and sat up more, unwrapping his burger.

"It was so wrong! God how could I have let this happen." Eaven groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"Dude you were into me way before I got you out of your pants." He said take a big bite out of the burger.

"Shut up, that has nothing to do with it." Eaven snapped back. "It doesn't matter go get your sex from someone else. I'm just trying to train to be something here and you're getting in the way."Eaven said quickly and turned to the door. But as soon as he grabbed the handle a drag stuck in the wall near his head.

"Where did you get that idea??" Valent said as he popped the last bite of his burger into his mouth and got up. "I remember last night clearly. You said why you're raining but the Templar who killed your family is gone. You have no reason to hate me." He said now standing in front of Eaven and pushing him against the door.

"Fuck off, I didn't ask for this shit." Eaven said trying to keep his ground but it was hard being like this.

"Why can't you just give in? Stop denying how you feel." He said with a deep sigh.

"I feel nothing here!"

Valent pulled his hand back and slapped the other as hard as he could leaving a red mark and an echo through the room. Eaven cupped his face and looked up at him, the only thing in his eyes was hurt.

"Then explain why I woke under your watch and not dead, explain how you look at me??" Valent reached for his face but stopped himself. "You feel something like it or not."

Eaven watched him with wide eyes not expecting to be hit, and his training let him at that moment he was a scared boy with the other looming over him.

Valent searched his eyes before turning way walking back to his bed.

"I-I'm sorry.." Eaven said looking down, sensing Valent had looked at him. "But how could this not be wrong!?"

"Cause I'm a guy or more Templar??"

Eaven wanted to answer but he felt like he was in the Animus and everything was breaking around him but this was real he couldn't escape.

"I don't know! Okay?! Three days ago I was a normal assassin training but because of you it is gone and I'm not even me anymore."

"How do you know that was normal and this isn't? Eaven come on work with me here, you're attracted to me and sit now and have some fries." He smirked and sat in the chair leaving the bed open for Eaven.

"I have to get back to mentor we have to train."

"It's not gonna kill ya to stay an hour or two." Valent said offering a soft smirk.

Eaven looked back at the door then at the room and slowly walked over to the bed and sat down feeling it move under him.

"Did your mentor say anything about last night?" The elder said as he folded his arms behind his head.

Eaven curled up on himself, looking tense as he watched the floor and shook his head.

"Not a thing.. he's leavening it up to me what I do.. but I have a feeling this'll end bad.."

"Huh, sounds like one cray assassin, know where you get it from now. My old mentor was a dick more controlling then anything, I voiced that I wanted to be a Templar but he said it was too late I knew too much.." Valent looked to the side as if thinking.

"I guess that would explain for your hate of assassin's.."

"I don't hate assassins I hate people who try to control others." Valent said looking back up like he shook it off.

"What about your family they any influence?"

"No, I've been an orphan all my life. My mom died when I was born and my father was nowhere to be found raised by an okay family with other orphans. Til I got lost and my mentor found me, he took me in and after he some of my skills he decided to train me.. so I was never close to anyone."

Eaven listen as he looked back up at the other. His face soften not knowing why he felt against him so much, giving in he leaned back and took a handful of the fries eating one at a time.

"Sounds like a rough life." Eaven said thinking about it.

"It was but I knew nothing else so glad it made me who I am today." The ocean eyed male replied. "What about you? I know what happened but how was it."

"It was great I would come home, to a loving mom and dad, show the great grades I got and see through proud face.. I miss them, but I don't at the same time.." he sighed never having said stuff like that out loud. "That night.. it was so normal nothing was different. I think that's why I remember it so clearly we ate dinner watched some tv before l went to bed. I woke to loud horrible screams and crying from my sister. I ran out to the scream just in time to see some jump out the window. I ran after him only to trip and fall, watching my mentor assassinate him."

"What about your sister?"

"She as like eight months old, but I walked my mentor to her and I picked her up.. we walked until her found her a nice doorstep to care for her.. "

"Her name..?"

"Marissa." Eaven said with a true smile thinking of who she was now out there almost four years old probably having some much fun.

"You've since her since then haven't you?" Valent asked coking his head to the side.

"No.. Gabe says it outputs her in danger.. that she's best where she is."

"That's fucked up. I'm coming to hate your mentor. If I had family I'd want to go find them and see them." Eaven couldn't help but smile at what he said. Valent was putting Eaven first, he like someone caring about him sure Gabe does to but this is different.

"It's fine I know where she's at if I was really want to I can see her." Eaven said hoping the topic would leave.

"So your mentor sounds interesting what's his name again."

"Gabe Guberman."

"Yeah I heard of him, he's old too old to be doing assassin work or he's no threat."

"Threat? That no threat darted you last night if it wasn't for me you could be died." Eaven chuckled lightly getting the wrapper from the burger thrown at him.

"Just fucking sleeping darts." He said rolling his eyes.

"Come on don't be embarrassed, you were no match."

Valent shook his head as he looked out the windows a smirk barely visible before he leaped off the chair and on the bed over Eaven. His hidden blade out but far form the others skin same for Eaven who was shocked, had his hidden blade at the ready.

Valent had straddled the other sitting over, straightening up he looked below him. Sheathing his blade he held his palm out.

"May I?" Eaven followed his eyes down to his fingerless glove hidden blade. Taking it off.

"Only if I can." Valent nodded and popped the watch hidden blade off and gave it to him for the glove.

They look over the others blade trying it on and flexing their arms making the blade slid out smoothly.

"Who made it? It's beautiful." Eaven looked up at Valent, he never expected such a man to say beautiful he wanted to hear him say over and over.

"I designed it, not like the watch one Gabe made me. He asked what I wanted and I made this, he put it together and now I use it."

"Well it suits you." Eaven smiled and held the watch back to him.

"Thanks."

The time past as the two talked and soon enough it's was past noon. When Eaven got a glimpse of the time he jumped up.

"Shit I'm late.. I was meant to upbeat home in the Animus.." He jumped up and got his glove on.

"You train in an Animus??"

"Yeah mentor had one laying around and he was in condition to train me so Animus teaches me what I need to now and the bleeding effects are great." Eaven fixed his jacket and turned to the door hearing Valent follow him.

"My mentor said not to trust them nothing but Templar."

"Well either way it shouldn't matter to you." Eaven smirked reaching the door. "Maybe if Gabe ever disappears for a day or two I can see about getting you in."

"Do whatever you want." Valent said as he took the others hand and pulled him back, leaning in almost nose to nose before he pressed his lips to his cheek before he whispered hotly against his skin. "Don't make me slap you again."

Eaven blushed brightly as he opened the door and ran out only hearing chuckles from Valent.

"Come see me when you can." He said to him before shutting the door.


End file.
